Waxing Crescent
by twilightobsessed14
Summary: Sequel to Dusk: Twilight from Edward's little sister Hazel's POV. What happened to Edward when he and his family left? How did he cope with leaving Bella? This is that story told through his sister's eyes.
1. Preface

**Preface**

They always told me certain things happen for a reason…that bad things aren't supposed to happen to good people but they just do.

It's even worse when the person suffering is someone who you look up to and care about.

But then again sometimes I can't help but feeling that puzzles always have a way of finding themselves in place…so maybe that's life too.


	2. Chapter 1 The Mistake

**Chapter 1**

**The Mistake**

"The five hundred hour routine again Alice?" I asked my older sister who was STILL debating what to wear.

"Oh hush you" Alice said then turned to my older brother Emmett "see what you've taught her?"

"And I have taught the dwarf well" Emmett said and I whacked him.

"Come on Alice you know Edward wants to get to school before Bella" I said.

"He always does…and he will again this morning" Alice said.

Well she wasn't lying about that.

"Where is our annoying sister?" Edward, my other older brother (and the only one in my family actually biologically related to me) asked.

"Behind you" I said since Alice had just darted down the stairs after changing quickly with her vampire speed that we all possessed.

"She is going to love what I got her!" Alice said.

"She told you no presents!" I reminded both Alice and Edward who looked at me like "seriously."

I held my hands up defensively "just saying."

We got into Edward's silver Volvo and of course went over the speed limit so we got to school in a jiffy.

As we waited for Bella we sat in the car mostly my siblings talked about their summer and when the conversation eventually turned to me we talked about how much I hated the conformists cough*Jenna Bright*cough. And big whup she was in _almost_ ALL of my classes.

I tracked Bella since Edward couldn't hear her thoughts and knew she was pulling into the parking lot. Edward got out of the car and waited beside it.

He placed me on the trunk so I was sitting on it. Usually he never let me sit on his car but today he was obviously in a good mood.

Alice got all excited when she saw Bella and when she saw this she looked at Alice like she was crazy.

"Happy Birthday Bella!" Alice cheered as soon as Bella walked over to us.

"SH!" Bella hissed.

I chuckled "while you are now 216 months old we acknowledge this day as a date of…" but Edward cut me off.

"OK that's enough."

"Well at least Hazel listens to what I ask!" Bella said and I smirked at Edward.

"Do you want to open your presents now or later?" Alice asked still cheerfully.

"No presents!" Bella mumbled (as it sounded to her).

"OK…later then. Did you like the scrapbook your mom sent you? And the camera from Charlie?"

"Yeah they're great" Bella sighed.

"I think it's a nice idea. You're only a senior once. Might as well document the experience." Alice said.

"Alice I swear if I hear another one of the 'you're only a *something* once or you only live once I will personally assist Bella in silencing your mouth" I said.

"Violent yet so small" Alice said.

"She likes it because I'm the only one she can pick on height wise" I said.

Yes it was true me at my measly height of 4'7 was just three inches shorter than Alice's 4'10 build. Although I liked being small though in high school…especially last year it got me teased a lot.

"How many times have you been a senior Alice?" Bella asked.

"That's different." Alice replied.

We reached Edward from Bella's car and he held his hand out towards Bella.

"So as discussed I am not allowed to wish you a happy birthday correct?" Edward asked.

"Yes" Bella said.

"Just checking" Edward said running his hand through his hair to which I rolled my eyes at. He had a bit of an obsession with doing that. "You might have changed your mind. Most people seem to enjoy things like birthdays and gifts."

"Yes…but what if Bella wants to be a nonconformist?" I asked Edward and Bella and Alice laughed.

"Of course you'll enjoy it…what's the worst that could happen?" Alice asked.

"Getting older" Bella answered.

"Eighteen isn't very old. Don't women usually wait till they're twenty nine to get upset over birthdays?" I asked.

"It's older than Edward" Bella muttered to which Edward sighed in response.

"Technically…just by a year though" Alice said.

"Yeah…so now you're a cougar and at least you can legally vote!" I said.

Edward shook his head as if to say "you are truly weird."

"What time do you plan to be at the house?" Alice asked.

"I didn't know I had plans to be there." Bella said.

"Oh be fair Bella! You aren't going to ruin all of our fun like that are you?" Alice pouted.

"I thought my birthday was about what I wanted?" Bella asked.

"I'll get her from Charlie's right after school" Edward said ignoring Bella.

"I have to work" Bella protested.

"No you don't…I called Mrs. Newton and traded your shift. She said to wish you a happy birthday by the way." Alice said.

"I –I still haven't watched Romeo and Juliet for English" Bella stammered.

Alice snorted "please you have Romeo and Juliet memorized"

"But Mr. Berty said we needed to see it performed to truly appreciated that's how Shakespeare intended it to be presented.

My brother and I both shared a look then dramatically rolled our eyes.

"You're already seen the movie" Alice accused.

"Not the nineteen sixties version. Mr. Berty said it was the best."

Alice got a frustrated look on her face "This can be easy or this can be hard Bella but one way or the other-"

Edward cut her off "Relax, if Bella wants to watch a movie then she can. It's her birthday. I'll bring her over around seven. That will give you more time to set up"

"Sounds good, see you tonight Bella…it will be fun…you'll see!" she then trotted away cheerfully.

"Well I'll give you two some privacy" I said joking.

"Can you grow up…please?" Edward asked.

"Highly tempting but alas…nah" I said running away.

I went to my locker to put my books away and got my notebook for Art class, my folder for Computer Technology and my binder for AP biology II which was the sequel to my last year's course AP biology I.

My art class wasn't the best thing exactly…I loved drawing especially anime and real life sketches. But the people were just…ugh don't get me started. First you had Desiree Johnson (Jenna Bright's best friend), Jenna Bright, Bryce Barit, and the annoying Scott Fried.

That was pretty much just as I knew from last year. There were a lot of other kids…who seemed OK but I wasn't noticed as much due to my shortness. I was beginning to think that this was a punishment that I had to go to high school with the body of a twelve and a quarter year old.

Mrs. Nichols was absent today so we got to do free draw AKA whatever we wanted. Mostly I kept to myself but I struck up a conversation with a girl named Isobel who hated conformists just as much as I did.

Next I had my computer technology class which was nothing special and I had to work with a kid named Dave Fisher who was in my classes last year. He wouldn't let me do any of the work so I was bored.

Next I had my second favorite class which was Social Science. We did some research for our report project. I was doing mine on the factors that affect conformity…Edward said it was very appropriate.

Next I had lunch with Edward, Bella, Alice, and Bella's friends Mike, Jessica, Ben, Angela, Eric, Conner, Tyler, and Lauren (although Lauren didn't really like Bella).

I was the only 10th grader…it still felt weird calling myself that. Lunch was relatively uneventful although I ended up getting into a conversation with Angela and Ben about President Bush.

Alice hated it when I talked about politics so mostly I did it to annoy her. But she loved teasing me with the fact that she was able to vote and I wasn't and never would be able to…just like I would never get to be a teenager and never get to have a legal driver's license.

Overall the rest of the day went by without much difficulty. I did my homework as soon as I got home and as usual whizzed through it since it wasn't too hard with a vampire brain. Though sometimes I wished I could get a little more of a challenge.

"HAZEL! COME ON STOP BEING LAZY AND HELP EVERYONE SET UP!" Alice called to me.

"Seriously?" I asked.

"Yes…and I don't want to hear another word" Alice said.

"I hate you sometimes" I said.

"I know…I hate you too." Alice responded.

Of course we were just joking though.

I tracked Bella and Edward and saw they were coming…I didn't tell Alice but she saw it nonetheless.

"EVERYONE IN THE LIVING ROOM!" she called and I groaned.

"She's going to kill you" I said.

"Yes…and?" Alice asked before I just rolled my eyes.

When Bella and Edward walked through the door everyone greeted her by shouting "HAPPY BIRTHDAY BELLA!" I saw the horror on her face and glared at Alice and turned by gaze to my brother who shook his head at me.

Carlisle and Esme went to greet Bella first Esme gave her a warm hug and a kiss on the cheek while Carlisle said "sorry Bella we couldn't control Alice."

"You haven't changed at all. I expected a difference but here you are red faced as always." Emmett said to Bella.

"Thanks Emmett" Bella said turning redder.

"I have to step out for a second. Don't do anything funny while I'm gone" Emmett said smirking at Alice.

We all knew what he was going to do but Bella didn't. He had gotten her a new radio for her birthday and was going to install it.

"Time to open presents" Alice declared skipping over to Bella.

Bella put on a face "Alice, I know I told you I didn't want anything."

"And I didn't listen" Alice said "Open it" she said handing a box to Bella.

Bella shook the empty box and then opened it.

"Um…thanks" she said puzzled.

Rosalie and Jasper laughed "it's a stereo for your truck. Emmett's installing it right now so you can't return it" Jasper said.

"Thanks Jasper, Rosalie" then she turned and called "Thanks Emmett!"

Emmett laughed from her truck and Bella laughed too.

"Open mine and Edward's next" Alice said.

"You promised!" Bella said to Edward.

Emmett came through just at that moment "Just in time!" he crowed.

"I didn't spend a dime" Edward assured Bella pushing some of her hair from her face.

"Give it to me" Bella sighed to Alice.

As she was opening it the paper cut Bella's finger as it slid under the tape. A single drop of blood came from her cut and dropped to the floor.

"NO!" Edward shouted and threw Bella back across the table that fell.

Jasper slammed into Edward. Jasper was growling and tried to get past Edward.

Emmett grabbed Jasper behind in a second locking him into a headlock. Bella looked disoriented as we all stared back at her…our eyes boring into hers.

Carlisle stayed calm as always. "Emmett, Rose, get Jasper outside."

Emmett had a grim expression on his face as he grabbed Jasper's arm and pulled him outside.

Esme followed them "I'm so sorry, Bella" she said. Alice left as well.

"Here Carlisle" I said handing him a towel.

He shook his head. "Too much glass in the wound."

He asked Bella if she preferred him to stitch her up here or at the hospital and she said here.

"I'll get your bag" I said.

"Let's get her to the kitchen table" Carlisle said to Edward who lifted her effortlessly.

Bella must've seen the look in Edward's face "Just go Edward" she said.

"I can handle it" he insisted.

"You don't need to be a hero" Bella said.

"I'll stay" he said.

"Why are you so masochistic" Bella said.

"Edward, you may as well go find Jasper before he gets too far. I'm sure he's upset with himself and I doubt he'll listen to anyone but you right now."

"Yes" Bella said eagerly.

Edward looked at me his eyes pleading I got up "come on…let's go" I took my brother by the hand and led him out the door…ignoring the floral scent of blood from behind me.


	3. Chapter 2 Cause and Effect

**Chapter 2**

**Cause and Effect**

We waited…Edward wanted to go back but I knew he couldn't handle it. Jasper was very upset with himself and kept kicking a tree while Alice tried to calm him down.

Yet, it was still awkward…just standing there and waiting. What else could we do?

I saw Edward sitting quietly looking down at the ground. Usually I could tell what my brother was thinking. To everyone else he was good at hiding himself but to me he was an open book.

I went to go sit by him and he looked up when he saw me "I'm so stupid!" he said.

"It's not your fault…accidents happen too you know" I tried to lighten the mood up a little.

Edward looked at me like I was crazy "come on Haze…that's not the point. You know that if she was dating I don't know Mike Newton per say and she got a paper cut if she was with her normal friends she would've gotten a paper cut a little blood on the carpet or something and be given a Band – Aid. The rest of the evening would go by normally. It's because of what I am…because of what we are that this happened. See what a selfish asshole I am!"

"OK…well first of all Bella doesn't like Mike Newton that way and you know she doesn't because why would she be with you? Obviously she doesn't care what you are she looks past that and she's not blaming Jasper or you or any of us for that matter. How many times does this need to be explained to you? Sometimes I'm beginning to think it just goes in one ear and out the other with you" I said.

"When I take her home I'll talk to her" Edward said.

"Don't be a mope about it please" I said.

"I'll try my best" Edward said I could still see it in his face how haunted he was by all of this, first the whole thing with James and now this

Sometimes I felt sorry for him he always saw himself as bad, evil and nothing good.

"Did you talk to Jasper?" I asked.

"Yes" Edward said.

"You told him you don't blame him?"

"Yes."

I stood up "don't even think about saying or doing anything irrational because I know you…you just overreact to everything even when others can get over it. Not trying to be a bitch…but it's true."

"Thank you for the clarification" Edward said and walked back to the house.

I walked back to where my siblings were and saw Esme and Alice had gone back to the house as well to help with the cleanup and Bella. Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and I just stood there.

"See what problems this whole thing has caused!" Rosalie said.

"Oh come on Rose!" Emmett said.

"No…I tried to explain it to him that bringing a human into our lifestyle wasn't good but no he just didn't listen to me."

"It's all my fault! Can't you see because I'm weak I can't do anything! I should just be locked in a cell when she's around!" Jasper shouted.

"No! He should just not bring Bella to the house!" Rosalie shouted.

"Guys stop fighting!" I said firmly.

"We aren't fighting we're just…" Rosalie tried to think of a word.

"Arguing" I muttered.

"Yes" Rosalie said.

"Arguing, fighting same difference" Jasper said.

The effect that this was having on my siblings was major and I knew that as soon as Edward came back from dropping Bella off at home there was going to be a conflict…a major conflict.

…

Edward came back in the morning about an hour or so before school started. We were at the kitchen table that was our meeting table since it was never used for eating.

"I don't want anyone to make lightly of this" Edward said.

"Trust me Edward we're not going to pretend anything for your sake" Rosalie sneered.

Edward was either too depressed or too annoyed to growl or make a comeback like he usually did.

"Edward? Do you have something you want to say?" Carlisle asked. I presumed he had seen the look on his face.

"As a matter of fact yes, I was thinking last night about right and wrong. After seeing this…episode occur I think it would be safe if we…if we…left Forks." Edward finished his sentence abruptly.

"WHAT!" Rosalie stood up.

"Where would we go?" Esme asked and signaled Rosalie to calm down.

"NO! I do not want to calm down! We went through this last year when you decided to be superman and move the car from hitting Bella I am not going to start over in a new school! It's perfect here! We can go out since it's hardly sunny and just because of…" but Carlisle cut her off.

"Rosalie…calm down and let Edward finish."

"Thank you Carlisle…I was thinking maybe we would go back to Alaska or something…somewhere far away from human civilization. At least that's what I would do. I don't want to put you all through any further trouble then I have already caused."

"OK hold up…are you saying that you're leaving again!" I shouted.

"No…if he leaves we all leave" Emmett said.

"Exactly" Carlisle said.

"You can stay here…I would go somewhere else where I cannot hurt anyone else again… I can't bother you by my selfishness and you can go on with your life…" Edward said.

"You listen to me Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! You are staying whether you like it or not! Do you have any idea what happened the last time you left!" I shouted.

"Relax Hazel…calm down if I disappear you won't have to worry about me. It will be like…like I never…"

"OK don't say like you never existed don't even go there! Esme help me out please" I said.

"Your sister is right Edward…the last time you left it destroyed all of us. We are a coven…we're supposed to stick together if you want to leave then we will leave too."

"I'll talk to Tanya and see about going up to Alaska again" Carlisle said.

My siblings and I all kind of slumped "whatever you do…act normal at school. Pretend that none of this is conspiring do you understand?" Esme said.

"Yes" we all said in unison.

"Come on Haze we're going to be late for school" Edward said. Alice was with Jasper so she wouldn't be going with us…she was going to Denali with Jasper for a little while anyway.

Bella didn't seem to notice Alice's absence until lunch.

"She's with Jasper" Edward said when Bella asked.

"Is he okay?"

"He's gone a away for a while."

"What? Where?"

"Nowhere in particular." Edward said casually.

"And Alice too?" Bella said desperately.

"Yes. She'll be gone for a while. She was trying to convince him to go to Denali" I said.

The rest of the day went by painfully slowly. During my politics class I was extremely bad. Every time someone would make a comment to get me started nothing would happen. Jenna bright just smirked in her bitchy way but I wasn't amused.

Edward went to Bella's after school leaving me to run home. I got worried when I saw Carlisle and Esme talking in their room with the door closed. They were talking in voices barely audible to vampires.

My fears were then confirmed when I saw Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, and Esme talking and then Emmett and Rosalie took Emmett's truck and left.

Edward came home tonight and wasn't staying with Bella. He said he wanted to talk to me about something and took me to his room.

"Yes?" I asked suspiciously.

"Hazel…I- I'm not sure if I can do this."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean…leaving Bella what am I going to say without looking like I'm lying." Edward said.

"What would you want her to say to you?" I asked.

"Good point" he said.

"Edward…know that you still have time to reconsider this decision" I said.

"Hazel…I want her to live a long and happy life as a normal human not interfered with someone like me."

"If all of us were so lucky to have someone who only cared about everyone else and not themselves" I muttered.

"OK…stop trying to make me feel like I'm not a horrible thing" Edward said.

"BECAUSE YOU ARE NOT!" I said.

"Hazel…I'm going to go to South America to hunt Victoria…I might as well make something good of myself…"

"You're leaving?" I asked.

"Not forever" Edward said.

"NO!" I said.

"It's OK…I'll visit" Edward said.

If I could cry I would've started right then and there "please!"

"You would come with me?" Edward asked.

"Yeah" I said.

"It's too dangerous" Edward said.

"Think about it though… I could help I could track her" I said.

"Alright…but I don't know why I'm giving in other than the fact that you're just such a Hazel."

I put a bunch of my stuff in a bag that night. We would be leaving in two days.

…

The day we left was a school day. I tried to act as normal as possible but Jenna Bright pretty much made that impossible.

When I was debating some stuff during Computer Technology some kid told me "Shut up Hayden you're just trying to be like every other kid…"

He basically got my name wrong and called me a conformist but I was too upset to think about anything.

I skipped lunch instead I went to the library and worked on my school work.

Later while we were in the parking lot Edward whispered for me to meet him at the La Push border…he would be saying goodbye to Bella and from there we would meet up with everyone in Denali before going our separate way.

After waiting for what seemed like forever. I saw my brother running to me He held himself up and I could tell he just wanted to die.

"Eddie…relax..."I tried soothing him.

"She was chasing after me and shouting…it was the hardest thing I ever had to do" Edward said.

"Thinking about it isn't going to make it any better" I said softly.

"You're right…come on let's go" Edward tapped me on the shoulder and we started running. Faster and faster as Forks and what we had known for the past 2 years disappeared behind us.

**Sorry for the short chapter…PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 3 State of Mind

**Chapter 3**

**State of Mind**

Edward and I arrived at Denali shortly after nine. I tried to distract him but it was no use. He was absolutely miserable.

In a way I could almost feel what he felt it was still that whole part of him being an open book to me.

Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie were all there waiting. Eleazer and Carmen were also there talking to Carlisle and Esme. When Edward and I arrived since we were the last ones we went into their home.

Tanya, Kate, Irina, and Laurent were there since he had come up to join Tanya's family ever since the whole James incident.

"So what exactly happened?" Eleazer asked.

"Well…there was a bit of an incident at our home during a party and we thought it would be best to leave" Carlisle explained.

I saw Edward's face fall and I rubbed his shoulder as to try and make him feel better. If we all thought he was bad before…he would probably be worse of now.

One may wonder why I say that and I'll give you a reason. First off before he met Bella he was never exposed to loving anyone in that way before and as they say when you don't know something it's kind of hard to miss it right?

"What are you going to do?" Tanya asked.

"I'm not sure…perhaps we'll go back to our old settlement further south near Anchorage" Carlisle said.

My eyes immediately flew to Edward and something told me he hadn't mentioned his "plan" yet. I wondered when he was going to tell Carlisle.

"You're always welcome to stay here as long as you need" Eleazer said.

"Thank you" Carlisle said and signaled for all of us to walk outside with him.

We stood in the front of the house and I presumed that we would try and figure something out.

"So, where do you think we should go?" Esme asked.

Edward cleared his throat and everyone looked at him. "I think…I think I'm going to work on tracking Victoria." He said.

"Alone?" Rosalie asked.

"Sort of" Edward said.

"Does that mean…" but Edward didn't let Esme finish he just responded by slowly nodding.

Everyone's eyes slowly looked at me since usually when Edward talked like this I got very upset but now that I was going with him I wasn't. Well except for the fact I would miss everyone.

"And I'm taking Hazel with me" Edward said that was when everyone's faces were expressionless.

"Edward! You're absolutely insane! First you say that you're leaving and chasing Victoria and now you're saying that you're taking Hazel with you? She's twelve years old!" Rosalie shouted.

"Rosalie does have a point Edward, not only do we not want you to leave but it's too dangerous to chase Victoria." Carlisle said.

Edward sighed for a second and looked to the floor "I have to make sure Victoria's not in Forks…after _her_."

"Edward…please think for a second you're hurt you're not thinking straight it's not safe for you to be out hunting for her…you aren't going to be rational" Esme said.

"What's not safe is for me to be around any form of civilization…unless I should be locked up in order to not go insane" Edward said.

"Stop being so selfish" Rosalie said.

"Rosalie, Edward has been anything but selfish…he just left the person he's been waiting a long time for, for the better of the family. That is definitely not selfish" Carlisle said.

"He doesn't have to hurt everyone else by leaving…we understand we all have things that make us miserable but we don't make everyone else miserable about it." Rosalie said.

Edward got a real angry look on his face "I'm just saying that maybe for a couple of months I would be gone" and with that Edward said goodbye to Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Alice, & Jasper (everyone except Rosalie) I did the same except I said goodbye to Rosalie.

"Come on Haze" he held out his hand and I took it Edward swung me onto his back piggyback style and sped off.

As he ran I wasn't so sure where we were headed all I knew was that what was to come was pretty much going to be both of us depressed.

I didn't care what happened whatever happened during this time I would be here for him I knew what it was like to be alone. It was probably a thousand times worse than any "forever alone" feeling I felt right now.

…

"Is it possible for anyone to feel as low as I feel right now?" Edward asked.

"Depends on their situation" I said.

"You were always smart to have your guard up…I did until now and I paid the price" Edward said.

"Can you stop trying to punish yourself?" I asked.

"I deserve to be punished…I've always deserved it. I deserve worse than this…to go to the fiery depths of hell where there is nothing…" I cut him off.

"For doing what…_nothing_ you didn't do anything. I'm beginning to think that maybe the reason you left Bella was to punish yourself as opposed to getting us away. Or maybe it was a combination of both. You need to stop thinking of yourself as…as a horrible worthless thing because you're not."

"What do you mean I did nothing? First of all I dragged Bella into this world which was clearly too dangerous, second I don't have a soul, third, when we were eight and you were two I broke my promise to you…over and over again I keep doing all sorts of evil things and everyone's just like 'yeah Edward that's definitely the right thing'"

I scratched my head I was beginning to think this was pointless. It was only one week since everything had taken place and Edward was still being his same old self except it was worse.

It seemed that there was no way to console him…the only way was to either stay silent or…yeah just stay silent.

"Are you sure that you wanted to come with me? And that you didn't just come because I am a total mope" Edward asked.

"Seriously? Why do you keep thinking this stuff?" I shouted.

"Well because I'm a monster" Edward responded.

"You know…I really wish you would stop saying that can't you try and look at the good in yourself? And you are not a monster do you need me to say that more slowly?"

Edward didn't respond instead he just stared at the ground.

In the following weeks everything just escalated down from there. He didn't talk, he didn't get up, he didn't do anything.

All he did was just lie down on the ground and eventually his eyes turned black from not hunting. I thought he wouldn't go again.

Eventually I needed to hunt. I didn't want to leave Edward alone but he told me to go anyway.

I killed a deer and it felt so good to hunt finally. I hadn't hunted in a while. I wanted to get back to Edward as soon as possible just in case he did anything irrational which he was bound to do but I went for a walk anyway.

The woods in British Columbia were nice…I saw the wildlife which was pretty cool. My brain kept going back to what happened in the past and present.

I was worried about Edward though. I remembered the story countless amount of times that Carlisle told us about how he tried to kill himself when he realized he was a vampire.

I knew Edward hated himself…I knew he might do what Carlisle had tried. That was why I knew I had to stay with him.

He always told Bella she was his reason for existence. Before her he said he didn't know if he wanted to stay alive.

Maybe I was a little…annoyed by all of this. I knew I shouldn't be because this wasn't about me but maybe I couldn't help it.

I had been there with him since he was five and he had made me a promise when I was born. He was my older brother. All those years we were alone together and I felt like when Bella came into the picture I was kind of brushed aside.

It was funny…the way I saw things. Sometimes I was worried about what others would think of me based on my thoughts. This kind of stuff happened to me a lot.

The situation with Edward was somewhat like I was the backup. When Bella wasn't around and he tried not to bother her if she was busy he would come to me. But if she was free and when she was she ALWAYS wanted him around he never really paid attention to me.

I guess that was how it was now. But it bothered me. It always was like this in my lifetime. I wasn't really a person…just half.

Being the youngest in a family where the second youngest is five years older and also happens to be your only biological sibling. My siblings all kind of had each other they all knew what it was like to be older…a teenager they all experienced things I would never get to do.

I think that this was maybe the first time I was admitting all of this to myself. I was reflecting because I never really gave this topic much thought. Even in my human years people were kind of treating me like…a recycle bin or somewhat.

I soon realized that if Edward didn't get up or do anything he might end up getting so thirsty that he might attack a human so I decided to get a mountain lion and bring it back for him. After killing it I carried it about two miles on my back and brought it to where my brother was.

He looked up at me as if to be puzzled "you need to drink something…you're thirsty" I said trying to coax him into drinking.

Silently he did but after he returned to his zombie-like state. I sat in silence beside him.

…

**October**

…

**November**

…

**December**

…

January

When the beginning of 2006 rolled around I decided I let this go on long enough. For October, November, and December my brother hadn't spoken…didn't get up and didn't look anywhere but the ground.

I continued the lifestyle I guess I had created that day towards the end of September. Every week I would go and hunt for myself and bring something back for Edward.

When I wasn't hunting or trying not to watch my brother be miserable, or try to convince Edward to do _something_ I occupied myself by drawing in my sketchbook or writing. Sometimes I would climb trees but that was only if I was desperate.

In November we moved to the woods just outside of Calgary in Alberta. I wondered if we were really going to chase Victoria or did he just say that. I guessed he was being serious but when he got over this…depression he probably would.

In the second week of January I had had enough of his behavior so I went up to him.

"EDWARD!" I shouted.

He turned and looked at me. His eyes sunken and had dark circles under them. His eyes were grey due to the fact that they were black but since he hadn't moved or done anything in a long time dust started forming as well as a milky substance over his eyes.

"Come on Eddie this sulking has gone on long enough" I said.

He continued to stare at me motionless and if I didn't know any better I would've thought he was dead.

"Edward you have to listen to me. It's not healthy for you to do this. If what you said is really going to happen then you might as well try and occupy yourself."

He continued to look at me as if I was crazy or as if he was sick or something.

"Please" I said.

"Come on didn't you say we were going to hunt Victoria?" I asked.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen I am talking to you!" I shouted.

He just lay there. I think I was about to cry at that moment but nothing I could do was working. I didn't think I could ever do anything for him and that broke my heart or whatever I had.

I picked up his head and looked him in the eyes "Edward you have to listen to me. Just say something? Please? Sitting around and doing nothing isn't going to make you feel better. Like I said four months ago STOP TRYING TO PUNISH YOURSELF!"

"Just kill me" Edward said.

"You know what…maybe I'll go kill myself and make it easier on you." I walked away and bit my hand off (which really hurt).

"HAZEL! STOP!" Edward shouted and ran over to where I was.

I was just glad he moved or said something.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because…you're just trying to make me feel like I'm a good thing or whatever the fuck I am" Edward said.

"Sometimes I wish you would just wake up…come back to planet Earth" I said.

"I am on Earth" Edward said.

"It doesn't look like it to me" I said and Edward rolled his eyes. "Remember when I said that I had just lost everything? My whole existence the first night we were in British Columbia?" Edward asked.

I nodded.

"Well…I was wrong because I still have you. If you weren't here right now I don't know where I'd be… just sitting until someone found me…with nothing."

"Does this mean you're back?" I asked.

"Not back…but I guess you could say…"

"Wandering through life?" I guessed.

"Something to that effect" Edward said and looked at me "didn't I say we were going after Victoria?" he asked.

"Something to the effect." I copied him.

He half smiled before picking me up, swinging me around and saying "Then let's go."

**PLEASE REVIEW XD!**


	5. Chapter 4 Evasion

**Chapter 4**

**Evasion**

I tracked Victoria to see that she was near San Antonio, Texas so Edward and I ran from Calgary to San Antonio which overall took about 16 hours. Edward was faster than me so for part of the run he carried me on his back since we wanted to get to Victoria as soon as possible.

When we got to San Antonio we tried to keep hidden from humans since it was usually sunny down there.

But to be quite honest two super pale teenagers (well teenager and pre-teen) with golden eyes and black hoodies on we looked pretty suspicious I guess you could say.

"Hey! You Two! What are you doing?" A police officer stopped us.

"Oh…hello sir" I said innocently. We agreed on a story that we would say if anyone ever questioned us. We were two orphans who also happened to be allergic to the sun which was why we were wearing black hoodies.

"What are you doing?" He asked me.

"Oh…my older brother and I were just walking to our aunt's house." I said.

"It's seventy degrees outside and you're wearing black hoodies…let me check you" the officer said.

"Um…ok?" I said.

"Does your brother talk at all?" he asked.

"Yeah…he's just upset because his pet lizard died that's all" I said.

"Yes pets are something special" the officer said.

"Indeed."

Edward looked at the ground…while he was still depressed at least he was moving around and talking well not exactly talking to everyone.

He didn't exactly find anything in Edward's pockets just his cell phone and some money. In my pockets he pretty much found the same thing.

"Are you two from around here?" he asked.

"No we're from…Calgary." I said there that wasn't exactly a lie. I knew we had to stretch the truth sometimes especially to law enforcement but at this time around I felt guilty.

"Ah…well good luck finding your aunt's house. May I ask where your parents are?"

"Oh…they died a long time ago." I said again that was technically true since our biological parents had died a long time ago…probably before this guy was born.

"Oh well I'm dreadfully sorry to hear that. And you" he said to Edward "don't feel too sad…while pets are special they are replaceable."

I saw the look on Edward's face after he said that and before he had the chance to growl I said "thanks he's just being himself right now." And with that I pulled Edward's sleeve and we went on our way.

"Hazel…you are officially fired from coming up with stories" Edward said as we walked away.

"Well I'm sorry…I didn't see _you_ trying to say anything!" I said.

"Alright you got me on that one. But I was about to pounce on that guy if he wasn't going to let us walk away" Edward said.

I laughed and closed my eyes…tracking Victoria her ability was starting to annoy me because even though I could track her she would still evade me by moving around so quickly that even my tracking could become slightly inaccurate.

I tracked her as to be in Mexico so that mean that it would probably take an additional 3 hours to get to Victoria and who knew where she would be then.

Eventually after we crossed into Mexico I tracked her scent to just outside of Tijuana where she was then just near the Gulf of California so we ran there.

Just as we were running through the forest I could hear screaming. I looked at Edward whose eyes were wide. I knew he was reading someone's mind.

"Someone just saw her!" he shouted.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Someone else is also hunting her" Edward said.

"Who?" I asked.

"I don't know all I know is that I saw her in someone's head…come on." Edward said and took off as I followed him.

We were in the woods and I saw a girl and a boy. The boy had longish black hair that fell into his eyes. He had an olive skin tone and red eyes. I knew he wasn't a newborn so that meant he probably fed on human blood.

The girl next to him with orangey red hair who had a peach skin tone and paler than the boy she also had red eyes and they both looked like they were younger than Edward but older than me.

"Who are you?" the boy sneered.

"My name is Edward...Darren" Edward said.

"H-How did you know my name?" Darren asked.

"First tell me how you know this…redhead" Edward didn't say her name just in case they didn't know it.

"Victoria?" the girl asked.

"Yes Kim" Edward said and Kim looked at Darren.

"Listen whatever you're doing it's not cool" Darren said.

"Hey! What did you do?" Edward asked and I looked at him _Edward?_ He looked like he was concentrating and his eyes turned black.

"I can take away your power so first tell me what you do." Darren said.

"I can read your mind…Hazel here can detect lies and can track people" Edward said.

"So she can track Victoria!" Darren said slightly nicer.

"Yes" I said shyly.

"Why didn't you just say so?" Kim said.

I just shrugged and Darren said "I can disable the ability of anyone and I can take away memory."

"What about you?" I asked Kim.

"I don't have a special ability" Kim said.

"Oh" I said.

"So what brings you to hunting Victoria?" Darren asked.

"She…she's after someone who I love" Edward said.

"Oh…your mate?" Kim asked and Edward's face fell.

"Edward's mate is...human" I said.

"How can you stand the temptation?" Darren asked.

"We don't hunt humans…we hunt animals" I said.

"Oh…I don't even believe I've heard of such a thing" Kim said.

"Yeah there are only a few covens that live this lifestyle" Edward explained.

"Well I guess we can talk later…let's go hunt this bitch" Darren said.

"What did she do to you?" I asked.

"She…she killed my brother" Kim said.

"That's terrible" I said.

"She also tried to kill me…but Darren got to me just in time and changed me into a vampire." Kim said.

"How old are you?" I asked them.

"I'm sixteen and Kim is fifteen. But I was born in the late 1700s in Greece where I was transformed by Aro of the Volturi. He wanted me to join his guard I stayed with them for a while and Me, a man named Eleazer, and a man named Carlisle left them shortly after."

"You know Carlisle?" I asked.

"Kind of. Why?" Darren asked.

"He's our creator" Edward explained.

"Oh…so I see" Darren said.

"Didn't you say we should go?" Kim said to Darren.

"I did" Darren said and with that we all took off following Victoria's scent.

Edward, Darren, Kim, and I followed Victoria's scent for the next two days and followed her into Mexico City.

It had been a while since Edward and I had hunted…almost two weeks and we needed the strength just in case it turned out to be a fight.

Edward and I found a few sheep and I was pretty happy since sheep are my favorite thing but I always still felt bad about killing animals.

Darren and Kim went into the rural area to find some humans even though Edward and I tried to convince them to try animals they said that they would prefer humans and we respected that although we asked them to make it quick for the people and they agreed on that.

After three days of chasing Victoria back up north we followed her trail back to Guatemala and eventually into Belize.

Even though vampires didn't need to shower or bathe we were filthy with mud and dirt from running and hunting so we each went to the river to wash off. We were soaked after that since we had gone in with our clothes but it didn't really matter.

I got along really well with Kim. She was really nice I learned that she had grown up in Long Beach, California and never really fit in with her peers. She reminded me of Bella in a way because she said that she was always paler than everyone else. I tried not to think about it that much since I didn't want to upset Edward.

I also learned that Kim had a half-sister and half-brother who were Canadian since her father was Canadian. Her little brother was the one Victoria killed and he was thirteen.

Victoria continued to evade us and she even swam to the Galapagos Islands but she quickly swam back to Nicaragua when we arrived on the island. She thought that eventually we would lose her but she was wrong.

We ran into Costa Rica and as we were wandering through the forest we got a glimpse of Victoria.

Whenever we got this close to her Darren, Kim, and I knew we had to speak telepathically to Edward. Unfortunately I forgot at the last second I had forgotten.

The main reason Victoria was tormenting me "I know where you are…if you EVER catch up to me I'm going to kill…and the first one to go is going to be that pathetic brother of yours…"

"She's here!" I said barely audible. I showed Edward the image in my head however Victoria had already taken off.

"SHIT!" Darren said.

"Let's go!" Edward said chasing her.

Since Edward was the fastest by about 30 miles he easily outran us but Darren, Kim, and I continued running at full speed. We could run about 120 miles per hour but Edward could run 150 miles per hour since he had an extra gift of being fast.

Kim had an extra gift of beauty and here I get stuck with enhanced intelligence which kind of worked like planning I was kind of able to overlook things and see things other vampires didn't it was difficult to explain even to me.

Victoria ran through Costa Rica and Panama and even into Columbia. When we were walking through Bogota. There were several men there and we were walking in the night. The men were drunk.

"Hey! You!" they shouted.

"Redhead! Dwarf girl!" He called again.

I hung my head when he called me dwarf girl. It made me miss Emmett who was technically the only one allowed to call me dwarf.

"Come over here!" the man shouted.

"We're OK thanks" Kim said.

The men walked over to us and took my arm and started pulling me. Edward got really mad.

"Get your hands off my sister!" he growled.

"Dude calm the fuck down" the guy said.

Meanwhile his friend was talking to Kim "say wanna go back to my place later."

Darren went over to where Kim was and growled.

"What is with you?" the guy said.

"Leave her alone" Darren said.

"Dude…stop being so possessive" and with that Darren punched him in the face and his jaw cracked. Darren had done it with full strength so the man's head pretty much came off.

"DARREN!" Kim shouted "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!"

"Kim the man was actually a convict in America…I saw it in his head."

Darren was still growling and Kim was calming him down.

Edward's head hung as I saw what this encounter made him think of I rubbed his shoulder.

"Thanks Haze" Edward said.

"Calm down" I said.

"I'm calm" Edward said and his voice would've broken if he was able to start crying.

He slumped forward and I caught him. "Edward?" I asked.

"It made me think of her" he said.

"I know" I said.

"Is she OK?" Edward asked.

I tracked Bella and saw her…she was hanging out with Jacob and looked seemingly happy. Edward's face fell again.

"She's moved on?" he asked.

"I think she's always going to remember you" I said.

"You think so?" Edward asked.

"Trust me…you've touched her life…it's going to be impossible to forget you" I said.

Edward smiled at me and said "If she's happy then I guess if she's happy then some of my pain is eased…but it's still there."

"Just stay strong…because you've been doing a good job" I said.

"Thanks."

"No problem" I said.

"Ready to get back on the road?" Darren asked.

"You bet" Edward said and he took my hand as we joined Darren and Kim to chase the woman who had touched our lives…while not in a good way it was still going to be impossible to forget her.

**PLEASE REVIEW! Also be sure to check out my other twilight fanfics about Hazel (Dusk, The Secret Life Of Hazel Cullen, The Human Life of Hazel Cullen)**


	6. Chapter 5 Replay

**Chapter 5**

**Replay**

I followed Victoria's scent to Ecuador but she quickly evaded us there.

As we were crossing the border into Peru Darren got into a fight with several men on the street. I was beginning to see that he didn't have such great control when it came to his temper.

Even as we needed to keep hunting and tried to convince Darren and Kim to hunt animals they preferred to typical vampire lifestyle. Edward managed to use his ability to find criminals in the area which was who they hunted much like how he managed in his old lifetime.

In a way Darren kind of reminded me of William, Edward's friend from when we were human maybe that was why they got along so well.

I could tell that Edward was still aching every day from the pain of not having a mate especially when he saw Darren and Kim together.

Several days later I tracked Victoria and saw that she had others with her…now we had to be extra cautious because now we were out numbered.

Victoria ran down to the shore of Peru and eventually turned back around to Lima. She then ran around towards the Amazon.

Speeding through the Amazon I knew we were close…specifically because Edward could hear her thoughts. Of course we made sure we were quiet though.

As we ran into Bolivia we ran into some natives there. Now, sometimes the natives got protective of their land especially if they saw foreigners so they threw one of the spears at Edward.

It didn't hit him and the men and woman stood there horrified.

"é o demônio!" one said.

"eles provavelmente são os frios" another one said.

"Mostrai-vos!" another said probably referring that we take off our hoodies that we were wearing just in case.

I looked at Edward who stepped forward "tudo bem ... estamos procurando a ruiva que você viu?"

The two men and woman looked at each other "Eu a vi!" a little girl said and I knew someone else was there. The girl was behind the woman who I guessed was her mother.

The woman looked at one of the men who I guessed was the girl's father who nodded. "diga-lhe Valesca" the woman nudged Valesca forward slightly.

"ela correu ... muito rápido que foi borrada, ela foi por ali!" Valesca said she had a soft but loud voice and I guessed she was about seven years old.

"agradecimento Valesca você pode estar salvando uma vida agora" Edward said patting her head.

"você tem comida?" Valesca asked.

"sim" Edward said taking a piece of bread out of his pocket. I had no idea where he had gotten it from but I didn't ask.

Valesca took it and ate it quickly "obrigado!" she said and Edward just nodded.

We ran in the direction that Valesca had said Victoria went in.

As we approached the outskirts of La Paz I could see her flaming red hair brushing through.

"_There!"_ I thought to Edward and he immediately ran. Darren and Kim followed him.

We stopped for a second…Victoria was so close and we needed a plan to attack.

"Listen…here's the plan. Two of us attack from the front and two of us attack from behind. Got it?" Edward asked.

"Got it" Darren, Kim, and I said.

"Here's what I was thinking…since you're the fastest Edward you should go first with Hazel and Kim and I will herd her to you" Darren said.

"Good plan" Edward said and nodded at Darren. We agreed that when Darren was close enough he would block off Victoria's ability to evade since that was her ability that was when Edward and I would attack.

So that was what we did, Edward and I in front Darren and Kim in back. Eventually we were running and collided into Victoria who tried to evade Edward but I had double teamed her.

She bit my hand and pushed me to the ground. I looked up despite the searing pain and I looked for my hand…it was lying on the ground next to me. With my venom I reattached it and looked up again to see Kim flying through the air at full speed about to pounce on Victoria.

She was quick…a little too quick and Victoria raised her arms and jumped in the air. She already had a match in her hand and Kim didn't see it coming…

Darren was coming up close behind as he saw the fire…orange flames that you could almost see her hair was almost the color of it, screaming, anguish, the only sounds that were heard over Victoria's laughing.

Darren was pissed and I didn't blame him…his mate was just killed. Edward understood a little how Darren felt and helped him charge at Victoria.

She was eyeing me as to dare me to do or say something. I helped them charge at her. But instead of running I flew through the air. She had me in a headlock and I tried to get out of the iron grip that she had on me. I heard cracking and could feel searing pain in my neck. Realizing I was about to die I fought…with all my strength but it didn't matter.

_CRACK SHATTER_ were the last two sounds I heard as everything went dark and in silence.

…

"Hazel…Hazel, please!" I heard something…but that wasn't possible I was dead wasn't I?

Maybe I was being judged. Maybe it was my mother or Marilynn calling me from heaven or someone calling me in hell?

"Well done child" I heard something else it was different. A deeper voice judgment time…oh shit.

"HAZEL, COME ON!" I heard another voice. It was one of the first voices I had ever heard ever since I was a human.

"Hazel! Come on fight!" I heard the voice of a little girl someone from my childhood, it was Marilynn…Marilynn? Wait why was I hearing Marilynn's voice if I was in hell. Wasn't I?

"Hazel, baby come on fight, don't give up!" I heard mama's voice. Maybe I was in heaven after all?

I felt like I was getting stitches though…like that time I needed stitches after I had gotten hurt in my human years. I couldn't feel the stitches being done though.

"Don't leave me Haze" I heard it again. I had my eyes open I soon realized…but I couldn't see. I tried to call out but I couldn't.

I felt burning. Oh shit I probably was going to hell. It was only for about five minutes though and I was confused…was I human or something?

I saw a foggy mist…yep I was definitely in hell. Where is Satan? maybe he wasn't real or not like they portrayed him in South Park.

I didn't see fiery pits or people being tortured. I saw a forest…trees. What the fuck? This was where I died. Please tell me Gd wasn't trying to punish me by having my death broadcasted before my own eyes.

The image became clearer and clearer and I caught my brother's scent…my brother…Edward? Wait, wait, wait he was dead too? Maybe we all died and gone to hell though Edward wouldn't be in hell and where was Kim?

"Hazel!" I heard him again.

"Ed-" I began.

"I'm right here Haze" Edward answered. I had my full sight back and I could see him. I sat up and he pulled me into his arms.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Well Victoria…killed you and her army came out to do the rest of the battle since she knew I was going to kill her. However, she didn't burn your body which in order to ensure the death of a vampire is crucial. I was able to put you back together with my venom." Edward said.

I tracked Darren and saw that he wasn't anywhere "where's Darren?" I asked.

Edward looked at me and I knew. "They got him…tore him apart I tried to get to him but they set him on fire. I knew that they were eventually going to find you again so I read their minds and pointed to the sky and said 'the sun is coming' and they all scampered like sheep being herded by a shepherd. I thought you were really dead."

"Thank you Edward" I said.

He shook his head "I already lost Bella do I need to lose you too?"

I shrugged and walked over to where I saw Darren and Kim's ashes.

Edward's phone rang…I thought who could be calling him at this moment?

"Hello?" Edward answered.

"Edward! Are you OK? Is Hazel OK?" I heard Alice's voice on the phone.

"Yes Alice we're both OK" Edward said.

"Well I have a warning because I've been trying to contact you but you weren't answering. Victoria is going to…" but Edward cut her off.

"I know Alice it just happened she's OK."

"OK…thank Gd" Alice said.

After they talked on the phone Edward said to me "can you track Bella?"

I nodded and I did…I saw her...in pain…Jacob had left her. Edward's face fell.

"That little…how could he do that to her! I probably sound hypocritical right now but still he just left her!"

"Edward" I warned.

"No Haze you don't understand this is all MY FAULT…I feel like such an ass right now you have no idea! Oh Gd. I really deserve to die right now!"

"EDWARD STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" I shouted.

"I'm sorry Haze" Edward said. I could see it in his face. His expression had changed so quickly I didn't want to think of it.

_Not Again_ I thought because the last thing Edward needed was a replay of the six months prior to hunting Victoria.

**PLEASE REVIEW! (Note: that at this point in the story Victoria has gone back to Forks) **


	7. Chapter 6: Bittersweet

**Chapter 6**

**Bittersweet **

Everything was worse now…even though I had tracked Bella and saw that Jacob was now a werewolf and she was fine Edward was still depressed.

I told myself it was just a phase and he would be back to normal. I felt terrible…I wanted to do something to help him but he didn't do anything.

As it went into March and we were in Rio De Janiero Edward called Alice…I couldn't hear the conversation since he was talking too low for me to hear…only for Alice to hear through the phone.

Two days after the phone call Edward came up to me and said "Haze…I need to talk to you."

"What?" I asked skeptically.

"Remember how I was speaking to Alice on the phone and I didn't want you to hear what we were saying?"

"Yeah."

"Well" Edward swallowed and looked at the ground. He didn't look at me "I…I want you to be able to live. If that's even the right word. I feel like I've been keeping you away from everyone else and you're just sitting here while I mope around and I can't hold you here any longer."

"And what does this have to do with Alice?" I asked although I think I knew what was coming

"Well" he looked at his watch "she's going to be here in about five minutes to come and get you…I already got your stuff ready."

"What about you?" I asked.

"I'm going to not bother anyone and just be on my own for a while. But don't worry I'll come back…eventually" Edward said.

"So…I'm leaving?" I asked and if I could cry I would've.

"I just don't want you to suffer from my selfishness and my need to mope around" Edward said.

"Suffering!" I retorted "the only one suffering here is you!"

"Haze…just please? Everytime I see you sitting around I think of all you're missing…you could be doing actual stuff." Edward said.

I caught my sister's scent at that moment and ran to get the door. As much as I didn't want to leave Edward I missed my sister too.

I literally tackled Alice when I saw her…I was happy to see her.

"Geez do you think it could be a little less messy in here! You would think this is a war zone!" Alice said.

Of course Alice would make the atmosphere a little more…cheerful or at least try to.

Edward and Alice greeted each other and Edward told her to "make it as quick as possible"

Before Alice and I left he kneeled down to my height "Hazel…Remember I'm going to come back one day."

"You promise?" I asked.

Edward swallowed "I promise" he said.

I didn't feel my lie detector go off and I trusted him. He took me in his arms and kissed my hair.

"Love you Hazel" and with that Edward nodded to Alice who took me out the door.

…

The journey to New York was a big blur and by blur I really mean blur.

I briefly remember crying tearless sobs that were bittersweet since I would miss Edward but happy because I would be seeing the rest of my family again.

Being with Alice I realized how much I truly missed her and she told me she missed me too.

Since we ran two straight days and nights that was how long it took to get there. We arrived at a house in Ithaca, New York which was where we were staying.

"Do they know…that I'm coming?" I asked Alice and she shook her head.

"Edward told me to surprise them" Alice said.

"They probably will think he will be with us" I said.

Alice shook her head "they'll know."

I took a deep breath which was really unnecessary since vampires don't need to breathe.

"You ready?" Alice asked.

I nodded, turned the knob on the door and went in. Esme was sitting drawing a design for a house in the kitchen while Emmett was watching football in the den.

I tracked Rosalie and Jasper and saw that Jasper was in his room studying and Rosalie was looking at a fashion magazine. I then tracked Carlisle and saw he was at the hospital.

Esme looked up for a second after catching mine and Alice's scent.

"Hazel!" she cried and like any mother seeing her child she ran to embrace me. I missed her a lot too.

"What?" I heard Emmett from the other room.

"Is Edward…" Esme began but Alice shook her head and Esme's face fell a bit.

"Dwarf!" Emmett shouted coming into the room. He picked me up and swung me around.

I almost kind of hated to admit it but I missed hearing those words coming from him.

I heard footsteps and saw Rosalie and Jasper both coming down the stairs.

After I was reunited with them we sat down in the den. Esme had called Carlisle and told him to come home. When he asked why she said that he would see. It was good to see him too.

"How is he?" Esme asked.

I took another unnecessary deep breath "not good."

"Damn he really took it hard didn't he?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah" I said.

Alice just sighed and Jasper looked like he felt terrible…like it was his fault which it definitely WASN'T!

Suddenly Alice's face went blank and Jasper looked at her before handing her a piece of paper and a pencil.

"Alice?" I asked and she just had on a blank face as she drew out a cliff…what! And a girl falling…as she colored the girl in (with the colored pencils next to her) the girl was Bella!

"Oh my gosh!" Esme said.

"We have to stop her" Emmett said.

"Why?" Rosalie asked.

"Because…we still need to look out for her" Carlisle said.

I closed my eyes and tracked her "she's OK!" I shouted.

"But still…it may happen!" Alice said.

"But she's happy" I said.

My siblings, Carlisle, and Esme looked at me puzzled.

"She's…with her friends" I said because if they knew who she was _really_ hanging out with I was pretty sure they would flip.

"We should still keep on alert" Carlisle said.

"Carlisle, she's not our concern anymore" Rosalie said.

"Rose" Emmett warned.

"Rosalie, Edward still loves Bella and would want us to protect her just as he would…I'm surprised he hasn't been back at all." Esme said.

"He wants to forget…ease his pain." I said.

"Well that makes sense" Jasper muttered.

"Alright…Alice, Hazel I want both of you to be on lookout for any signs of Bella trying to kill herself OK?" Carlisle asked.

"OK" Alice and I said.

…

One week went by and I slowly adjusted to being back at home…without Edward. I missed him but the reason I was hurting was because I knew that he was…I would track him and see him lying down in an undisclosed location in Brazil…he didn't know where he was.

My "heart" ached for him and for Bella. But knowing that my brother was wasting away killed me the most.

I learned that since we were close by Jasper attended Cornell University with Alice, Emmett spent most of his time with Rosalie, Esme usually would plan out architectural designs, and Carlisle worked at the hospital.

Me? I basically sat around and read all day. Occasionally I would go outside and play basketball but since the weather was usually too sunny I couldn't.

One day I was just finishing up some cliché book I didn't even remember the name of and I thought of Bella for some reason.

I saw it…her plunging into the water. She tried to swim but the current was too strong and it held her under. She gave up and the water quickly pulled her away. I saw something else…VICTORIA!

I screamed.

"Hazel! What happened?" Rosalie asked once again going into that motherly phase.

"N-n-nothing" I stammered since I was just so in shock.

"Come on dwarf" Emmett said.

I don't exactly remember what I said but I do remember I got out two words "Bella" and "jump."

Emmett and Rosalie's faces both showed exactly what they were thinking. Even Rosalie looked a little horrified.

"Oh my gosh" she said.

I closed my eyes and tracked her again and suddenly everything was staticy. "I think" I swallowed "I think Alice's vision just came true."

"WHAT!" Emmett shouted.

"It's true" I muttered.

"Track her again!" Emmett said.

"I can't…it's all staticy" I said.

"Does that mean she's dead?" Rosalie asked.

"No…it just…I can't see her. When someone's dead they're not anywhere." I said.

"Oh shit" Emmett said.

I knew Alice wasn't allowed to have her phone on in class but I didn't care at the moment.

**Me:** ALICE!

**Alice:** It happened!

**Me:** YES COME HOME NOW!

**Alice**: OK

She was back within five minutes with Jasper at her side since she didn't want to leave him alone.

…

"Hazel are you sure…are you 100% sure that you saw it?" Carlisle asked.

"I tracked her…she jumped. Then" I tried to imitate the sound of static "just static…nothing like a TV on the wrong input" I said.

"I can't see it either" Alice said.

Esme let out a gasp and Carlisle's face fell…it wasn't much different than usual as much as we all tried to be normal it wasn't…just wasn't.

"OK…here's what we're doing" Carlisle said slowly "Do not say one word about this to Edward do you all understand me? I know that he hasn't called much but still…we want to make sure that this is all entirely true." Carlisle said.

"I seriously hope I'm wrong" I muttered.

"We all do" Esme said.

"Maybe Hazel and I should go to Forks…to see what happened?" Alice asked in a small voice.

"I highly doubt that anyone in that town would want to see any of us if Bella is dead" Emmett said.

"Still…just please?" Alice asked.

Esme looked at Carlisle and nodded. Carlisle put his first to his mouth like what he did when he was thinking.

"Alright…but be careful OK?"

"OK" Alice and I said.

We dashed to Ithaca Airport and Alice managed to get us on the next flight through smooth talking and a little bit of flirting but that was Alice in a nutshell…using her resources to get what she wanted.

Just as we were boarding Alice said to me "you ready?"

And I could only reply "Define ready."

**PLEASE REVIEW XD**

**Sorry for not updating in a while…writers block. **


	8. Chapter 7: Set Straight

**Chapter 7**

**Set Straight**

The plane ride was awkward…neither Alice nor I uttered much. As much as we both wanted to say something the words for the situation couldn't be said.

We landed at the airport and to them it must've looked suspicious that we didn't have any bags but nonetheless they let us go through since Alice had to do some smooth talking again.

We ran back to the house and I'd almost forgotten it…I realized that my mind had tried to block out the memories I had in Forks because of Edward. I remembered the beauty of the house.

I looked at Alice and she nodded. I sped quickly to my bedroom just to get a brief sense of the life I once had.

"Can you see her?" Alice asked.

I closed my eyes and nodded "she's alive?!" Alice said and I nodded again.

"We should still talk to her though" I said.

"Talk!" Alice scoffed and I shook my head.

We had decided to take Carlisle's Mercedes since we figured Bella would know it and it wouldn't be as…deceiving as Edward's Volvo would have been.

Charlie wasn't home and that was a good thing. He was planning one of his friend's funerals so that gave me and Alice time to "break –in" per say. Alice said she wanted to be right by the front door when Bella walked in.

I couldn't help but notice her eyes were coal black.

"You sure it's smart that you haven't hunted in a while?" I asked.

Alice looked at me and said "If I lose control I am putting my faith that you will stop me."

"I will" I said trying not to think about my own thirst which was probably showing in my eyes.

I could hear the sound of a car and then I caught it…Bella's scent. I had almost forgotten how appealing she smelled but I quickly seized the thought in my head.

There was something else though…a horrible smell. It was strong too. Then it hit me… wolves.

I heard her arguing with someone…Jacob. Alice rolled her eyes.

The door creaked open and Bella turned on the light switch and found Alice and I standing there.

"Alice! Hazel!" Bella cried.

"Bella!" Alice said.

Bella was gasping and I'd almost forgotten she was prone to that…very _emotional _I thought although it probably wasn't the right word exactly.

Alice dragged Bella to the couch and pulled her into her lap.

"I'm…sorry" Bella cried "I'm just…so happy…to see you!"

"It's okay Bella, everything's OK." I said.

Alice sighed "I'd forgotten how exuberant you are."

Bella stared at Alice for a few seconds and then he said "Oh…sorry."

"It's not your fault Bella…Alice hasn't been very responsible since the last time she hunted isn't that right Alice?" I asked trying to lighten the mood.

Bella smiled at me and slightly calmed down.

"What Hazel fails to mention is that I was in quite a hurry today. Speaking of which, would you like to explain to me how you're alive!" Alice said.

Bella swallowed "you saw me fall."

"NO!" Alice disagreed.

"I saw you jump!" I said.

"I told him this would happen, but he didn't believe me. 'Bella promised,'" Alice imitated Edward's voice "'don't be looking for her future either. We've done enough damage.' But just because I'm not looking doesn't mean I don't see. I wasn't keeping tabs on you, I swear, I just saw a vision and…Hazel explain further." Alice said.

I rolled my eyes "You know how I can track people and see what they're doing?" I asked Bella who nodded. "Well after Alice had the vision I tracked you and saw it. I saw you…jump and…" but then Alice cut me off.

"You didn't come up! How could you do that to Charlie? Did you think about him? And my brother? Do you have any idea what Edward-"

"Alice, I wasn't committing suicide" Bella interjected.

"Are you saying you didn't jump off a cliff?" Alice asked.

"No but…it was for recreational purposes only" Bella said. "I'd seen some of Jacob's friends cliff diving and it looked like fun." Bella said.

I clicked my tongue "only you Bella…only you."

Bella smirked and Alice glared at us. "It's true that I probably would have drowned if Jacob hadn't jumped in after me. He pulled me out and towed me back to shore. How come you didn't see that?" Bella asked.

"Someone pulled you out?" Alice and I asked.

"Yes, Jacob saved me." Bella said.

Alice leaned in and sniffed Bella's shoulder "don't be ridiculous." She said.

"What are you doing?" Bella asked.

"Wolf" Alice muttered to me and I nodded my suspicion had just been confirmed.

"Who were you out there with…just now" Alice said turning to Bella.

"Jacob Black. He's…sort of my best friend. I guess at least he was…" Bella's voice trailed off.

Alice nodded "I'm not sure what it means" she said.

"Well I'm not dead at least."

She rolled her eyes "He was a fool to think you could survive alone. I've never seen anyone prone to such life threatening idiocy."

"I survived." Bella said.

"So if the currents were too much for you, how did this Jacob manage?" Alice asked.

"Jacob is…strong" Bella said then she said after a brief silence "See, well…he's sort of a werewolf. The Quileutes turn into wolves when there are vampires around. They know Carlisle from a long time ago." Bella said.

"Well that explains the smell" Alice muttered.

"Does that explain what we didn't see?" I asked.

"You couldn't see it either?" Alice asked.

"It was static" I said.

"What does it explain?" Alice asked.

"The smell?" Bella repeated.

"A werewolf…you sure about that?" Alice asked.

"Very sure" Bella said wincing.

"Were you with Carlisle last time he was here in Forks?" Bella asked.

"Yes…though I wasn't there when the treaty was made." I said.

"And I hadn't found him yet" Alice said and her eyes widened "your best friend is a werewolf? How long has this been going on?"

"A few weeks" Bella said her voice sounding defensive.

"A young werewolf!" I shouted I couldn't help it.

"Edward was right! You are a magnet for danger" Alice said.

"There's nothing wrong with werewolves" Bella said.

"Until they lose their tempers." I said.

"Leave it to you, Bella. Anyone would be better off when the vampires left town but you have to start hanging around the first monsters you find!" Alice said.

"No Alice…we're not the only vampires here" I said.

"Victoria would have gotten to me by now if it weren't for Jake and his friends. Laurent would have gotten to me before she could but…."

"VICTORIA! LAURENT!" Alice hissed then she turned to me. "You knew!"

"No…she just got back not two days ago. We were hunting her in South America I told you that."

"Oh…right" Alice said.

"Danger magnet, remember?" Bella asked pointing to herself.

"Tell me everything-start at the very beginning" Alice said.

"I guess our leaving didn't do you any good…did it?" she asked.

"That was never the pint though, was it? It's not like you left for my benefit" Bella said and I felt a sting in my throat. What had Edward told her when he left?

"Well…I guess I acted impulsively. I shouldn't have intruded." Alice said.

"Don't go" Bella said "don't leave me."

"All right...we'll stay tonight. Take a deep breath" Alice said to Bella.

"You look like hell, Bella" I said.

"I almost drowned…remember?"

"She's right though…you are a mess" Alice said.

"Look, I'm doing my best" Bella said.

"What do you mean?" Alice asked.

"It hasn't been easy. I'm working on it" Bella said.

"I told him" I muttered.

"What did you guys think you were going to find? I mean, besides me dead? Did you expect to find me skipping around and whistling show tunes?" Bella asked.

I didn't mean to but I laughed slightly "that would be too cliché."

The phone rang at that moment. "It has to be Charlie" Bella said getting the phone. She dragged Alice and me along with her.

"Charlie?" she answered. Then she said "JAKE!" to which Alice and I flinched. Bella exchanged a few words with Jacob before saying "that's going to be a problem."

"They aren't excited?" I said sarcastically.

"Not especially. It's none of their business anyway" Bella said.

"So what do we do now?" Alice asked.

"What?" Bella asked.

"Nevermind…I don't know for sure. We should be getting back to Carlisle." Alice said.

"Could you stay? Please?" Bella asked her voice cracking.

"If you think that's a good idea." Alice said.

"I do. You can stay here…Charlie would love that."

"We have a house Bella" Alice said.

"C'mon Alice…she's missed you" I muttered too low for Bella to hear.

"Alright. Can I just go home to get a suitcase of clothes at the very least?" Alice asked.

"What about you Hazel?" Bella asked.

"Me?" I asked.

"Yeah of course I want you to stay too." Bella said.

I shrugged "OK."

"You guys are the best!" Bella said throwing her arms around Alice and I.

"I think I'll need to hunt immediately" Alice said and I nodded agreeing with her.

"Oops" Bella said.

"Can you stay out of trouble for one hour?" I asked.

"You'll come back?" Bella asked.

"Promise…one hour" Alice said and with that we bolted out the door.

"It really is great to see her again" I said and Alice nodded.

"I've missed her" she said.

"I know" I said.

"Well…let's hurry up then. Maybe we'll be back before the hours up" Alice said.

"Surprise her by being early?" I guessed.

"Right on little sister" Alice said.

I smirked…things seemed normal again with seeing Bella and all but I still felt like something was missing and I couldn't help but think of Edward at that moment. He was upset…depressed.

I didn't recognize him anymore. His eyes looked sunken in and he looked broken…empty. It hurt me to see him that way so I immediately stopped tracking him.

All I could think of in that moment was…leaving Bella was definitely not the option. How much longer would it take for him to see it?

**PLEASE REVIEW! XD**


	9. Chapter 8: Catching Up

**Chapter 8**

**Catching Up**

Bella was in the kitchen when Alice and I got back…we didn't want to disturb her eating so we just quietly went into the den and waited for her to come.

Alice went to go get pillows for us and I just sat there in case Bella walked in. When Alice got back Bella walked in a few seconds later.

"Thanks" Alice said.

"You're early" Bella said sitting down and resting her head on Alice's shoulder.

"Bella what _are _we going to do with you?" Alice asked.

"I don't know. I really have been trying my hardest" Bella said.

"I believe you" I muttered.

After a long pause Bella spoke "Does-does he…" Bella took a deep breath "does Edward know you're here?"

"No" Alice and I said together.

"He's not with Carlisle or Esme?" Bella asked.

"No…he's um in Sou-" but Alice kicked my shins too fast for Bella's eyes.

"He's somewhere…he checks in every few months" she lied and I sighed. She didn't want Bella to know the truth…Edward wouldn't want her too either.

"Oh…You said you flew here. Where did you come from?" Bella asked.

"Denali…visiting Tanya's family" Alice lied again.

"Is Jasper here?" Bella asked.

"No" Alice said. "You don't think Charlie won't mind us being here?"

"Charlie thinks you two are wonderful" Bella said.

"Well we're about to find out" I said tracking Charlie and Alice cracked a smile.

The sounds of the car coming down the road were quite clear though to Bella it was probably a bit faint. I could make out Charlie's footsteps as he approached the front door. When he walked inside Bella went to hug him.

After a few words exchanged between them Bella said "Um, Dad? You'll never guess who's here."

Alice motioned for me to follow her "Hi Charlie" she said cheerfully "Sorry we came at such a bad time."

"Alice Cullen? Is that you?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah…and this is my little sister, Hazel I don't know if you two ever met."

"No" I said quietly.

"Nice to meet you Hazel" Charlie said.

"You too."

"So what brings you to town?" Charlie asked.

"We were just stopping by" Alice said.

"Is Carlisle…" Charlie began but Alice cut her off.

"No, just us."

We all knew he wasn't really asking about Carlisle but he knew Bella wouldn't want to hear him ask about Edward…it was still a tense subject.

"They can stay can't they? I already asked them" Bella said.

"Of course, we'd love to have you two stay" Charlie said.

"Thank you, Charlie. I know it's horrid timing" Alice said.

"NO it's fine. I'm going to be really busy doing what I can for Harry's family; it will be nice for Bella to have some company" Charlie said.

"There's dinner on the table, Dad" Bella said.

"Thanks, Bella" Charlie said.

Alice, Bella and I went back to the couch.

"You look exhausted" I said.

"Near death experiences do that to me…so what does Carlisle think of you being here?" Bella asked.

"He-" but Alice cut me off again.

"He doesn't know we're here" Alice said.

"_Geez Alice what's up with the lying?"_ I thought only to remember she couldn't read my thoughts.

"You won't tell _him_ though" Bella asked "when he checks in again?"

"No. He'd kill us" I said.

Bella laughed once and then sighed. She leaned her head on Alice's shoulder and was out cold in a matter of seconds.

…

"What's up with the extensive lying?" I asked too low for anyone but Alice to hear. Charlie had gone to bed but I wanted to make sure no one could hear our conversation…at all.

"Do you think she really needs to know the truth?" Alice asked.

"She should at least know some of it" I said.

"It's a lot for her to take in right now…I think a few lies could work" Alice said.

"Put yourself in her shoes" I said softly.

"Alright…I'll drop some hints on the truth tomorrow."

"Do you think Edward will eventually find out?" I asked immediately regretting saying his name out loud. I knew it caused even Alice pain too.

"If we're not careful…absolutely. If you ever see him again you have to hide in all the time from your thoughts." Alice paused "where is he right now?"

"Still in Rio."

"We have to get him back…you have to convince him" Alice said.

"I know…believe me I know" I said.

…

Charlie woke up early so Alice and I figured we would try to catch up on what happened after we left.

"How bad was it, Charlie? Tell me everything" Alice said.

"It was real bad. I've never felt so helpless, I didn't know what to do. That first week- I thought I was going to have to hospitalize her. She wouldn't eat or drink and she wouldn't move. Dr. Gerandy was throwing around words like 'catatonic,' but I didn't let him up to see her. I was afraid she would get scared."

"She snapped out of it though…right?" I asked.

I continued to listen as I heard Charlie explain the hell they had been through in the past six months. I could hear the similarities in how he felt when he was taking care of Bella to when I was taking care of Edward.

I almost wanted to let him know he wasn't alone but I couldn't…Edward was supposed to be happy deep down I knew he was struggling with himself.

"I'm so sorry" Alice said glumly.

"It's not _your_ fault" Charlie said making it obvious he blamed my brother "you were always a good friend to her."

"She seems better though" I said.

Charlie went on to explain how Bella was hanging out with Jacob and how he still could see the pain in her eyes. He compared it to the death of someone.

I flinched without really meaning to. Charlie didn't notice but Alice did. I flinched because I couldn't help but picture the state my brother was in…just like Bella he was broken and yet no one could know.

"I don't know if she's going to get over it-I'm not sure if it's in her nature to heal from something like this. She's always been such a constant little thing. She doesn't get past things, change her mind." Charlie said.

"She's definitely one of a kind" I said softly.

"Now you know how fond I am of you, and I can tell that she's happy to see you but…I'm a little worried what you're visit will do to her." Charlie said.

"As we all are Charlie. We wouldn't have come if we had any idea. I'm sorry" Alice said politely.

"Don't apologize. Who Knows? Maybe it will be good for her."

"I hope you're right."

We sat awkwardly for several minutes. Charlie chewed loudly and Alice and I picked the food into little bits and put our spoons to our mouths. There was milk but we poured it back into the bowl. It looked like we had eaten since the cereal was picked to bits. This was a trick I learned from Edward when eating.

"I have to ask you something" Charlie asked.

"Go ahead" Alice said calmly.

"He's not coming back to visit too, is he?" the anger was hidden but it was there and it made me partially angry.

"He doesn't even know we're here. Last time I spoke to him he was in…" I looked at Alice in case she didn't want me telling Charlie.

"South America" Alice said.

"That's something at least." Charlie snorted "At least he's enjoying himself."

I took a deep breath…it was unnecessary since I didn't need to breathe but that statement annoyed me. "I wouldn't make assumptions, sir" I said in a slightly harsher tone that I normally used.

My mind recounted the past few months…Edward was far from enjoying himself. He was in pain…it was hard for me to hear that Charlie thought Edward was perfectly fine.

I heard Bella turning on the sofa…she was awake and had been eavesdropping on the conversation but Alice and I decided to pay little attention to it.

"Alice? Hazel?" Bella asked.

"In the kitchen, Bella" Alice called.

Charlie had to leave abruptly to help Sue Clearwater with funeral arrangements so Alice, Bella, and I sat on the couch talking about the rest of our family…except one that is.

Alice went over how Carlisle was working at the hospital; Esme was restoring an old house, Emmett and Rosalie's visit to Europe, and Jasper attending Cornell.

"What about you, Hazel? What have you been up to?" Bella asked.

I swallowed and Alice shook her head indicating that I shouldn't tell Bella I had been with Edward.

"Well, not much just running around and stuff" I said trying to come up with something but my mind was blank at the moment.

Alice went on to tell Bella about how she had spent the past few months trying to figure out who she was when she was human. She had discovered she had a little sister whose niece was still alive in her hometown.

The night was rather uneventful. Bella spent the night on the couch with Alice and I as Charlie went to bed early since he had to be up for the funeral tomorrow.

After Charlie left the next morning Alice and Bella spent some time talking…I had left a few minutes after Charlie since I figured I give them some time to themselves…whatever that meant by my standards anyway.

I ran along the mountains and felt free. For just one minute in time I could feel like nothing really mattered and I was just there living in the present.

**PLEASE REVIEW XD! **


	10. Chapter 9: Broken Telephone

_**Author's Note: I OWN NOTHING! ALL RIGHTS GO TO STEPHENIE MEYER! I only own my original character(s). **_

**Chapter 9**

**Broken Telephone **

Alice met up with me about an hour or so later. She told me that Bella was now with Jacob and she didn't want to be around him…not that I blamed her.

"How do you expect me to keep this from him? That is if I ever see him again" I asked Alice.

"You've kept things from him before…haven't you? Wasn't it YOU the one who taught me the 'think about something else' trick" Alice smirked.

"I guess…but this is different. I know him…he HATES being lied to. If he finds out we've been keeping something such as this who knows what kind of rage he'll fly into. We promised him we'd stay away from Bella" I said.

"Damn when did you become such a worrier?" Alice asked.

"Since I spent six months playing 'Nurse Jackie'" I muttered.

"I know that you've already told me what happened but I can only imagine what he was going through" Alice said.

"I know…do you know how much worse he got after the run-in with Victoria?" I asked.

"I know…what is he doing now?" Alice asked.

I closed my eyes and tracked Edward. _He was still in Rio…worse as ever, his forehead pressed against the floor in anguish. I could almost see the pain in his eyes as if I were there. He looked broken…beaten like there was nothing._

_The phone is ringing…he growls but nonetheless picks it up…it is Rosalie she's calling him. He answers in a barking tone that I have never heard before…his voice is raw and unrecognizable. _

_Rosalie then proceeds to tell him that Alice and I are in Forks_...FUCK! WHY WOULD SHE DO THAT!

"Alice, give me your phone right now!" I shouted since my phone has since been destroyed long ago.

"OK" Alice hears the panic in my voice and hands me her cell immediately.

I dial my brother's number and as I know the line went busy so I try again and again hoping he'll switch lines…nada. I then switch to call Rosalie who has the same results. From the looks of it this is not going to be good.

_Rosalie is asking him if he cares why Alice and I are in Forks…even though he doesn't care she tells him that she is sick of how everything is…finally maybe she'll talk some sense in him and convince him to come to Forks to see Bella! Maybe then he'll realize he made a mistake and…_

_But wait a minute he's angry…she is not getting to the point of what she is going to say. Rosalie tells him that he said "to stay away from Bella" implicating Bella is not in Forks. _

_Edward seems to think that Rosalie means Bella moved to Florida however, she flat out says the words "Edward she's dead" _

"NO! WHAT THE…ROSALIE WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU…" I scream when I realize Alice is probably looking at me like a crazy person…I open my eyes and see she is in the middle of a vision.

I focus on Edward again…he has hung up on Rosalie and proceeds to dial Bella's house number

_He is imitating Carlisle's voice and asking where Charlie Swan is…I'm assuming he's called the house. I see Edward crush the phone to pieces as it disintegrates in his hand…_

Alice's and my eyes meet for a split second and we know exactly what is to happen and instantaneously sprint back to Bella's.

Well…Alice sprinted and dragged me along as I was too paralyzed to do anything. Fear of what was going to happen to my older brother took control of my body and I felt like I was being tortured in slow motion.

Alice managed to drag me to the foot of the stairs inside Bella's house where we stood as Bella was on the floor after Jacob left.

"Bella" Alice choked.

Bella looked from Alice's face to mine and saw the fright in our eyes and panic in our faces. "What's wrong?" she cried as she tried to calm us down.

I looked up slowly and shut my eyes tight "Edward" I whispered.

Bella looked confused for a second and I could see in her face as she tried to piece the puzzle together. When she finally did she started swaying dizzily.

Jacob Black ran into the house and the horrid smell of werewolf filled the room. "BELLA! WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU BLOODSUCKERS DO TO HER?" he shouted.

Alice and I stood motionless while Jacob carried Bella to the couch and continued cursing.

"Bella? Snap out of it now. We have to hurry!" Alice said.

"Stay back" Jacob warned.

"Calm down, Jacob Black you don't want to do that so close to her" Alice ordered.

"I don't think I'll have any problem keeping my focus" Jacob said.

"Alice? Hazel? What happened?" Bella asked.

Alice pulled her phone out of her pocket again and dialed Rosalie who picked up on the first ring. "Rose, I need to talk to Carlisle _now_." Alice said in a voice slightly too fast for Bella to hear. "Fine, as soon as he's back. NO, I'll be on a plane. Look, have you heard anything from Edward?" Alice asked.

After a brief lash out from Alice asking Rosalie the same question I was thinking…WHAT THE FUCK WAS SHE THINKING!

"Alice?" Bella blurted when Alice hung up the phone.

"Alice, Carlisle is back. He called just before…"

"How long ago?" I asked staring blankly.

"Half a minute before you showed up."

"What did he say?" Alice asked.

"I didn't talk to him" Bella's eyes flickered angrily to Jacob.

"He asked for Charlie and I told him Charlie wasn't here" Jacob said.

"Is that everything?" I said, my voice was icy and it surprised me.

"Then he hung up on me!" Jacob spat back.

"You told him Charlie was at the funeral" I reminded him.

"What were his exact words!" I jerked my head towards Bella.

"He said, 'He's not here' when Carlisle asked where Charlie was, Jacob said 'He's at the funeral'"

I fell to my knees and Alice moaned.

"Tell me" Bella whispered.

"That…wasn't…Carlisle…on…the…phone" I choked.

"Are you calling me a liar?" Jacob snarled.

"IT WAS EDWARD!" I shouted at him and Alice pulled me back so I didn't attack him.

"He thinks you're dead" she said in a whisper.

"Rosalie told him I killed myself didn't she?" Bella asked.

"Yes" I admitted. "In her defense, she did believe it. They rely on my tracking and Alice's sight far too much for something that works so imperfectly. But for her to track him down to tell him this! Didn't she realize…or care…?" My voice faded.

"And when Edward called here, he thought Jacob meant my funeral" Bella said.

"You're not upset?" Alice whispered.

"Well, it's really rotten timing, but it will all get straightened out. The next time he calls someone will tell him what…really…" Bella's voice trailed off.

"Bella" Alice whispered "Edward won't call again. He believed her."

"I. Don't. Understand." Bella said emphasizing each word.

"He's going to Italy" Alice said.

Bella stood motionless as she put the pieces together and after five minutes she shrieked "NO!" "No! NO, no, no! He can't! He can't do that!"

"He made up his mind as soon as your friend confirmed that it was too late to save you" I muttered.

"But he…he _left!_ He didn't want me anymore! What difference does it make now? He knew I would die sometime!" Bella shouted.

"I don't think he ever planned to outlive you by long" Alice said.

"How _DARE_ he" Bella screamed as Jacob stood up to put himself between Alice and I and Bella. "Oh, get out of the way, Jacob!" Bella elbowed him "What can we do? Can't we call him? Can Carlisle?"

I shook my head "That was the first thing I tried…he um left his phone in a trash can in Rio…someone answered it" I said not wanting to tell her that he really crushed his phone.

"You said we had to hurry. Hurry how? Let's do it, whatever it is!" Bella said.

"Bella, I-I don't think I can ask you to…" Alice trailed off.

"Ask me!" Bella commanded.

Alice put her hands on Bella's shoulders "We may already be too late. I saw him going to the Volturi…asking to die" they both cringed and I winced. "It all depends on what they choose and I can't see until they make a decision." Alice said.

"But if they say no, and they might-Aro is fond of Carlisle and wouldn't want to offend him-Edward was a backup plan." I shut my eyes…tracking him "They're very protective of their city. If Edward does something to upset the peace he thinks…no he KNOWS that they'll act to stop him and he's definitely right."

Bella considered this "So, If they agree to grand his favour we're too late. If they say no and he comes up with a plan to offend them we're too late. If he gives into more theatrical tendencies…we might have time." Alice continued.

"LET'S GO!" Bella shouted.

"Listen, Bella! Whether we are in time or not, we will be in the heart of Volturi city. I will be considered hi9s accomplice if he is successful. You will be a human who not only knows too much, but also smells too good. There's a very good chance that they will…finish us off. Though in your case it would be more like dinnertime" I muttered the last word.

"This is what's keeping here?" Bella asked "I'll go alone if you're afraid."

"We're only afraid of getting you killed" Alice said.

"I almost get myself killed on a daily basis" Bella snorted "tell me what I need to do!"

"You write a note to Charlie. I call the airlines." Alice said.

"Charlie" Bella gasped.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to Charlie. Screw the treaty" Jacob said.

"Hurry Bella" I said softly but urgently.

I went with Alice to call the airline as she negotiated I had the flight number already in hand.

When Bella got back to the front door she found us waiting.

"Get your wallet-you'll need ID. _Please _tell me you have a passport. I don't have time to forge one." Alice said.

"You might control yourself on occasion, but these leeches you're taking her too-" Jacob started at me.

"Yes. You're right dog." I said icily. Though I hated the tone I was using I was frustrated right now and Jacob wasn't making this whole thing any easier.

"The Volturi are the very essence of our kind…they're the reason your hair stands on the end when you smell me. They are the substance of your nightmares, the dread behind your instincts. I'm not unaware of that."

Jacob and Alice start getting at it again. Before Bella interjects "STOP!"

Alice and I go to the car while the two of them say goodbye.

"Don't go" Jacob is pleading.

"I have to" Bella said.

Jacob looks as if he's about to cry and while yes, I feel a stab of pity for him I half want to punch him in the face as he's holding us back causing valuable time to be wasted.

Alice presses her foot on the gas pedal and we sped away…we had so little time and so much to do.

**PLEASE REVIEW XD!**


	11. Chapter 10: Battle with Time

**Chapter 10**

**Battle with Time **

Upon our arrival at the airport things soon got complicated. The people at the check in desk were suspicious that there was only one bag for all 3 of us.

"Ma'am where did you say you were going?" the man asked.

"Italy" Alice said calmly but I could tell by the tone in her voice she was ready to punch this man if he was going to give her a hard time.

"And is this your only bag?" he asked.

"We're meeting our brother at the airport…he has stuff for us at his house" Alice lied smoothly.

"Are you Italian?" the man asked.

"Half" Alice said.

The man nodded slowly "right…come to security with me" he said.

Alice rolled her eyes "sir, our mother is gravely ill and may die in a matter of hours. My sisters and I are flying to Italy to see her for one last time!" if she could Alice sounded like she could cry.

Alice sent me a glance and I knew what I had to do so I pretended to start crying "Please sir!" I said.

The man huffed again "let me see your passports."

Alice handed him our passports swiftly and he checked us over. He must've figured what harm could 3 "ordinary small human girls" could do right? Well let's just say he was lucky he didn't find out.

We made it to the flight gate just as they were closing the gate "WAIT!" Bella shouted pushing me in front of her.

The woman closing the door rolled her eyes "no consideration" I heard her mumble but then again I guess I understood her point of view yet it made me angry. She didn't know everything did she? She couldn't just judge and make assumptions. At least she finally let us on the plane.

We sat down in our seats. Me in the window seat, Bella in the middle, and Alice in the aisle, Bella bounced anxiously in her seat as the flight attendants strolled up and down the aisles.

"It's faster than running" I tried to calm Bella and myself.

After about ten minutes I was concerned as to why the plane wasn't starting considering that they were about to close the gate when we arrived.

"Attention passengers…attention. Unfortunately we're having technical difficulties so it will be a little while before takeoff thank you and our sincerest apologies for the wait" the pilot's voice filled the airplane.

"You're kidding me right?" I asked.

"Learn a little patience kid" said a middle aged woman behind me.

Alice turned and glared at her as if to say 'mind your own business.'

A baby began crying and her older brother who looked about six was holding her. I slumped in my seat immediately realizing that time was definitely not on my side and that I was about to lose my brother.

Alice lifted the phone on the back of the seat in front of her and the stewardess eyed her with disproving. I saw Bella give her the most innocent stare with her wide chocolate eyes which I guess somehow convinced the stewardess to say nothing.

Alice dialed Jasper's number and spoke to him about what was going on. I could hear him ask 'what is he going to do?'

"I can't be sure, I keep seeing him do different things, he keeps changing his mind…a killing spree through the city, attacking the guard, lifting a car over his head in the main square…mostly things that would expose them-he knows that's the fastest way to get a reaction…" Alice said.

"Emmett, Rosalie, and I are going over there right now" I heard Jasper said.

"No, you can't. Tell Emmett no…" I tuned it all out. Usually this happened when I felt like I was being suffocated…when I felt dead. My hearing would just stop working. I knew it was just a mind trick but I couldn't help it.

I saw Alice put the phone back and Bella asked "Tell me everything. I don't understand. Why did you tell Jasper to stop Emmett, why can't they come help us?"

"Two reasons, the first I told him. We _could _try to stop Edward ourselves-if Emmett could get his hands on him, we might be able to stop him long enough to convince him you're alive. But we can't just sneak up on Edward if he sees us coming for him he'll act that much faster. He'll throw a Buick through a wall or something and the Volturi will take him out." Alice said.

"Besides" I said "You, me and the world knows that if Emmett and Jasper were there they would want to fight the Volturi especially if they…you know. If we fought the Volturi we would lose and who the hell knows what they would do then" I said.

"Can't Edward hear you though?" Bella asked "Wouldn't he know, as soon as he heard your thoughts, that I was alive and there was no point in this" Bella said.

I shook my head "Even if you were dead he knows we would still try and think 'she's alive, she's alive' and believe it or not there's a way for you to just completely block Edward out of your mind but it takes a ton of concentration" I said.

"Think of a blank screen…that's what _she_ taught me" Alice said jerking her thumb towards me as if I were some sort of menace. She then refocused her attention on the situation "if there were any way to do this without you, Bella, I wouldn't be endangering you lie this. It's very wrong of me."

"Don't be stupid. I'm the last thing you should be worrying about. Tell me what you meant, about hating to lie to Jasper" Bella said.

"I promised him I would get out before they killed me, too. It's not something I can guarantee…at all" Alice said.

"While she may be able to see the future she has no control over it" I said slightly obnoxiously, I was trying to lighten up the situation in the slightest bit even if my mind was having a mental breakdown at the current moment.

"Who are these Volturi? What makes them so much more dangerous than Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, and you?" Bella asked.

"I was surprised you recognized the name. I thought I would have to explain. How much did Edward tell you?" Alice said.

"He just said that they were an old powerful family-like royalty. That you didn't antagonize them unless you wanted to…die" Bella said choking on the last word.

"You have to understand, We Cullens are unique in more ways than you know. It's…_abnormal_ for so many of us to live together in peace. It's the same for Tanya's family in the north, and Carlisle speculates that abstaining makes it easier for us to be civilized, to form bonds based on love rather than survival or convenience. Even James's little coven of three was unusually large. Carlisle's family is the biggest in existence as far as we know with one exception. The Volturi." Alice said.

"There were three of them originally, Aro, Caius, and Marcus" I said.

"I've seen them, in the picture in Carlisle's study" Bella said.

I nodded, "Two females joined them over time, and the five that make up the family. I'm not sure but I suspect that their age is what gives them the ability to live peacefully together. They are well over three thousand years old. Or maybe it's their gifts that give them extra tolerance. Like Edward, Alice, and I, Aro and Marcus are…talented" I said.

Alice continued where I left off "or maybe it's just their love of power that binds them together. Royalty is an apt description."

"But if there are only five…" Bella began.

"Five that make up the family, that doesn't include their guard" I said.

"That sounds…serious" Bella said seriously.

"Oh it is" I said.

"There were nine members of the guard that were permanent, the last time we heard. Others are more…transitory. It changes and many of them are gifted as well with formidable gifts, gifts that can make what I do look like a parlor trick. The Volturi chose them very specifically" Alice said.

"They don't get too many confrontations. No one is stupid enough to mess with them and they rarely leave their cities unless they have to…you know" I said.

"What?" Bella said.

"They don't call them royalty for nothing. They are the enforcers of our rules. If any rule is broken harshly then…" I slid my index finger across my neck.

"There are _rules_?!" Bella asked.

"SHH!" Alice and I said.

"Shouldn't somebody have mentioned this to me earlier? I mean I wanted to…be one of you! Shouldn't someone explain the rules to me?" Bella asked.

Alice chuckled "it's not that complicated Bella. There's only one core restriction and if you think about it, you can probably figure it out for yourself."

"Nope I have no idea" Bella said.

"Maybe it's too obvious" Alice said.

"We have to keep our existence a secret" I said.

Bella put two and two together "so Edward…"

"Is planning to flout that in their city, the city they've held for three thousand years. They are so protective of their city that they don't allow hunting within its walls. Volterra is probably the safest city in the world."

"But you said they didn't leave. How do they eat?" Bella asked.

"They don't leave. They bring their food to them sometimes from quite far away but it gives them a change to do something when they're not being overprotective of their city" I said.

"From situations like this one, like Edward" Bella finished and I was amazed that she was able to say his name.

"They don't get many situations like this…you don't get a lot of suicidal vampires" I muttered softly.

Bella winced and Alice wrapped her arm around Bella's shoulder, "We'll do what we can, it's not over yet" she said.

"Not yet, and the Volturi will get us if we mess up."

"You say that like it's a good thing!" I said horrified.

Bella shrugged "Knock it off Bella or we're turning around and going back to Forks" Alice said.

"What?" Bella said.

"You know what. If we're too late for Edward, I'm going to do my damnedest to get you back to Charlie, and I don't want trouble from you do you understand? Alice asked.

"Sure" Bella said.

'_If we're too late to save Edward,'_ the words kept repeating in my head and the reality set in. Yes we might actually be too late and I would lose my brother forever.

I hated this feeling. The feeling of knowing he was in trouble and there was absolutely nothing I could do about it but only watching him suffer. Maybe I never would understand how he feels right now since I've never had a mate but could he really do this to Carlisle? Would he really go that far as to have the Volturi kill him? It would kill not only him but all of us and Alice, Bella, and I would have to live with guilt forever.

I wanted to just send him my thoughts…tell him to stop but I couldn't even calm him down at the moment. Besides, he would think I was lying and would rush into it.

"Hazel" I heard Alice say softly.

"Yeah?"

"Can you track Edward for us…see what he's planning" Alice asked.

"Yeah…sure" I said and closed my eyes and concentrated on my brother.

_He was there…going to the Volturi and asking to be killed. Aro turned to him and said that he was making a mistake but they would debate it. _

Alice was concentrating too…except instead of seeing the present she was seeing the future and that was what we needed right now.

Pretty soon Bella was telling Alice and I that we were in New York City to get to our connecting flight. "Anything new?" she asked.

"Not really they're debating but I can't really see the outcome" I said.

"I can't either…they're still deciding" Alice said.

We caught the connecting flight pretty quickly and it was similar to the last one as they were just closing the door when we arrived but it was better than waiting.

Alice and I continued our concentration but I couldn't exactly see what was going on…just them debating and then they decided…NO. I looked over and Alice and she had seen it long before I had.

"Bella!" she hissed a little too loudly.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked.

"It's not wrong. It's right, they decided to tell him no" Alice said smiling.

"The Volturi?" Bella muttered.

"Of course, Bella keep up. I can see what they're going to say" Alice said.

"Tell me" Bella said.

One of the flight attendants came down the aisle and asked if we needed a pillow.

"No thank you" Alice said smiling at him and the attendant stumbled forward in a dazed manner.

"Tell me" Bella breathed quietly.

"They're interested in him and think his talent could be useful so they're going to offer him a place with them."

"What will he say?" Bella asked.

"I can't see that yet. This is good news for them at least since they don't want to destroy him. Aro is going to call him 'wasteful' and maybe that will spark something in him to plan something more creative.

"Alice?" Bella asked.

"What?"

"I'm confused, how are you seeing things so clearly?" Bella asked.

"It's clear because it's immediate and close and I'm really concentrating plus I see my kind easier than yours" Alice said.

"You see me sometimes" Bella said.

"Not as clearly" Alice said.

I could hear them start talking about Bella being changed into a vampire and without really realizing it I was tuning them out.

I tracked Edward and saw something that changed everything. I could see the sun in the faintest corner of my eyes and snapped the shades shut… the last thing we needed was exposure.

"What's happening?" Bella mumbled.

"He's figured out what he's going to do" I said.

"What is that?" Bella asked.

"He's going to just keep it simple and walk out into the sun" I said.

"We'll be too late" Bella whispered.

"Right now he wants the biggest audience possible so he'll choose the main plaza under the clock tower. The walls are high there and he'll wait until the sun is exactly overhead" Alice said.

"So we have till noon?" Bella asked.

"If he sticks to this decision" Alice said.

The pilot's voice came over the intercom speaking first in Italian and then English that we were landing.

"How far is it from Florence to Volterra?" Bella asked.

"Depends on how fast you drive…Bella?" Alice asked.

"Yes?" Bella asked.

"How strongly are you opposed to grand theft auto" Alice said.

…

When we landed we ran through the terminal getting several crazy looks from people but we didn't care and while Alice went to steal her car I waited with Bella on the sidewalk.

A few minutes later we saw a bright yellow Porsche pull up beside us and as Bella and I climbed in I could feel a small sense of relief…we were one step closer.

**PLEASE REVIEW XD **


	12. Chapter 11: Never Too Late

**Chapter 11**

**Never Too Late**

"Damn it Alice! Could you pick a _more_ conspicuous car to steal?" I asked as Alice hit the gas pedal and we were already off.

I didn't even throw my seatbelt on my hands were shaking so much. I realized that we were in home stretch…literally and I wasn't about to waste it any second. I wondered if we could probably run faster than the car but then again we _did_ have Bella with us so it probably wouldn't be a good idea.

"The more important question is whether I could have stolen a faster car, and I don't think so. I got lucky."

"I'm sure that will be very comforting at the roadblock" Bella muttered.

"If anyone sets up a road block it will be _behind_ us. Actually I think this is the fastest I've ever seen you drive, Alice" I said.

"Oh hush you" Alice said to me.

I looked out the window and could see the beautiful Italian landscape and architecture that made up the city. It somewhat calmed me for a brief millisecond before I was brought back into reality.

Now if this was normal circumstances and we were traveling in the car just three normal humans the journey would take about an hour and a half. However, at the rate Alice was driving it would take about 30 minutes.

"Did you see anything more?" Bella asked.

"There's something going on" Alice muttered.

"What's the date?" I asked.

"The nineteenth" Bella answered with a slight hint of doubt in her voice.

"Well that's ironic" I said.

"What is?" Bella asked.

"It's Saint Marcus Day" I said.

"Which means?" Bella asked.

Alice chuckled darkly, "the city holds a celebration every year. As legend goes, a Christian missionary, father Marcus-who is actually Marcus of the Volturi- drove all the vampires from Volterra fifteen years ago. The story claims he was martyred in Transylvania trying to drive the vampires away in there. But as you cans see that's nonsense. He's never left the city" Alice said.

"That's where all that crap about the crosses and garlic come from because Marcus used them sooo successfully" I said sarcastically.

"They're not going to be very happy if Edward messes things up for them on Saint Marcus day, are they?" Bella asked.

"No, they'll act very quickly" Alice said shaking her head.

"He's still planning on noon?" Bella asked.

I tracked Edward, "He's deciding to wait and the Volturi knows it."

"Tell me what I have to do" Bella said.

"You don't have to do anything. He just has to see you before he moves into the light. And he has to see you before he sees me and Hazel" Alice said.

"How are we going to work that?" Bella asked just as Alice zoomed around a slow red car.

"I'm going to get you as close as possible and then you're going to run in the direction I point you" Alice said. "Try not to trip" she added humorously and Bella just groaned.

"There!" I said as soon as I saw the city. "Volterra" the fear and ice in my voice wasn't very hard to miss.

…

I felt like I was in some sort of zigzag…a maze of some sort but it was real. I was in this hell of a place known as Volterra.

Pretty soon the cars were becoming denser and the traffic was insane so Alice was forced to stop behind a small tan car.

"Alice" Bella moaned.

"It's the only way in" Alice said trying to be comforting.

The cars were continuing slowly and I tracked my brother again "Alice" I hissed under my breath so Bella couldn't hear and she instantly knew why I was speaking in that tone.

There was a uniformed man standing near a gate…no one was being allowed into the city.

"Shit!" Alice muttered then she turned to Bella. "I can't see what the guard here will decide now-if this doesn't work, you're going to have to go in alone. You're going to have to run. Just keep asking for Palazzo dei Priori, and run in the direction they tell you. Don't get lost."

"Palazzo dei Priori" Bella repeated the name multiple times.

"Or 'the clock tower' if they speak English. Alice and I will have to go behind the city and jump over a wall" I said.

"Palazzo dei Priori" Bella repeated again.

"Edward is going to be under the clock tower to the north of the square. There's a narrow alleyway on the right and he'll be the shadow there. You have to get his attention before he can move into the sun" I said quickly but slow enough for Bella to understand.

When it was our turn to be turned back just like the other cars Alice accelerated around the guard who shouted something at us and waved frantically at the next car.

The man at the gate wore a matching uniform as the man in the front. The guard tapped on Alice's window and I grabbed some money from Alice's bag and handed it to her.

Alice pulled down the window and the guard did a double take when he saw her behind the wheel "I'm sorry miss, only tour busses allowed in city today" he said in English with a heavy Italian accent.

"It's a private tour" Alice said flashing a smile and she placed the money I had handed her into the guard's hand.

"Is this a joke?" he mumbled.

"Only if you think it's funny" Alice said. "We're in a wee bit of a hurry."

The guard blinked and went back towards the gate and opened it for us. Not that it mattered since the foot traffic was even denser than the car traffic.

"Just a little further" I said as Alice drover starting and stopping as the people raised their fists and cursed at us in Italian.

Finally we stopped where we could go no further and the crowd was extremely thick. Bella jumped out of the car.

"There-we're at the southern end of the square. Run across to the right of the clock tower we'll find a way around" I said.

Bella took a look at the people all dressed in red cloaks "they're _everywhere_" she hissed.

"Forget them. You have two minutes. Go Bella Go!" Alice said.

I watched her disappear among the crowd of people as Alice and I were forced to take a shortcut through several alleyways and eventually ended up behind the Volturi castle…which was where we wanted to be.

We got out of the car and stood with our backs against the wall as we closed our eyes praying that Bella would make it.

_DING!_ I could hear the sound of the clock chiming and could feel my 'heart' sinking. I could see Bella as I tracked her. She was still moving about the crowd…so close.

_DING!_ It rang again and I saw it…I saw her fall into his arms. His eyes were still closed and she was telling him to move.

Edward, being the stubborn person he is was refusing to believe that she was actually there.

"_DAMN IT EDDIE LISTEN TO HER!" _I thought and I could see his eyes snap open as he saw she was there. I saw a flicker of fear in his eyes for a brief second and realized that he must've seen Felix and Demetri coming for them and he pushed Bella out of the way protectively.

A slow smile spread across my face…I was still worried but I was happy that they were together again and he was safe from death… at least for now.

"She did it" I said.

Alice looked at me and breathed a sigh of relief as she was almost as worried as I was about Edward. "This isn't going to end well according to my vision" she said with a hint of fear in her voice.

"The future isn't written in stone" I reminded her.

Alice smirked at me "ready?" she asked.

I tracked Edward again and saw he was getting at it with Felix and Demetri and figured it was time Alice and I intervened.

"Let's go" I said as I dug my nails into the pavement that made up the wall and climbed over with Alice following right behind me.

**PLEASE REVIEW XD! (Also for any fans of the clique series be sure to check out my 'second generation series') **


End file.
